


Accusations

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin gets falsely accused when her car is stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin sent the cross the Abby, who headed the ball into the goal with ease. Fist pumping, Tobin jogged back to the center circle to get back in line behind HAO.   
“Hey! Excuse me, but we’re in the middle of a practice!” Dawn exclaimed.  
All heads turned to the locker room, where two men in suits and headsets were walking alongside two police officers, one of them with a hand on their gun hoister and the other holding his hand cuffs. Dawn was chasing after all four men, trying to get them to listen to her.   
Abruptly, the bigger police officer grabbed Tobin and threw her to the ground.  
“Tobin!” Alex screamed, running to the midfielder.  
One of the fancily dressed men held Alex back as the smaller police officer put the hand cuffs around Tobin’s wrists, and the other stated the Miranda rights.   
“What’s going on?” Tom asked, walking over.  
“This woman has been caught stealing from the Smithsonian. We spotted her car in the museum’s security cameras as a vehicle the robber got into with several valuable objects.” One of the headset guys explained.  
“What? No! My car was stolen a few months ago!” Tobin yelled.  
Tobin started fighting against the men’s grasps, earning her a knock to the head.  
“Tobin!” Alex yelled again.  
Once more, she was pushed away. Their teammates had gathered now, and were murmuring as they all watched the scene unfold.  
“Officers, you’ve been mistaken. This woman got her car stolen months ago.” Dawn said.  
“Was it ever reported?” the officer asked.  
Dawn, Tom, and everyone on the team nodded. Everyone remembered how mad Tobin was when she walked into practice that day.  
“We still need her in custody.” The bigger officer said.  
Dawn shrugged and motioned them away.  
“Then go. Leave our practice.” Tom said annoyingly.   
The officers nodded and carried Tobin away as she tried to fight back, eyes looking at her teammates. Alex could tell her girlfriend was scared- she had never seen Tobin this angry.   
“Aren’t you guys going to do anything?” Abby asked Tom and Dawn.  
“Not now, we’ll go after practice.” Tom replied.  
A few people scoffed and others reluctantly went back to their lines, gossiping the entire way.  
“Baby Horse, you okay? You looked stunned and kinda pale.” Kelley asked.  
“Yeah, I just, it’s just, how could this be?” Alex answered.  
Kelley shrugged and playfully punched Alex in the arm.  
“We’ll just have to see.” The defender said.  
\-----   
*POV comes into play*  
Tobin’s POV  
When we got to the police station, I was immediately ordered into a jail cell, where I had five minutes to change into an inmate’s uniform. I was then given an apple and a sleeve of crackers, which I took slow bites out of.   
“Hurry up!” one of my designated officers yelled.  
“Jeex, I’m sorry, Mr. Grouchy.” I mumbled.  
The man exhaled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just been a rough day with all the others. Forgive me, Miss Heath.” The man apologized.  
My head whipped up at the sound of my name. I looked around- there was no tag anywhere stating my name.  
“Who are you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Officer Wilson, huge fan of you and your teammates.” The man said, sticking a hand between the bars.  
I nodded and shook hands with the officer, who looked down at his watch and nodded his head quickly and briefly.  
“You have fifteen minutes until they’re coming to get you.” Officer Wilson said.  
“Get me for what?” I asked, my appetite now bigger.  
“Interrogation.”  
“But I didn’t do it. My car was stolen, it’s obviously been set up.” I answered.  
Officer Wilson shrugged and wiped more sweat from his forehead.  
“Doesn’t mean they’ll let you off easily. Everyone has to get interrogated, even for the small things.”   
I shrugged and tossed my apple core to the trash can.  
“You know where I can freshen up? Like wash my face and stuff?” I asked, standing up from my bed.  
Officer Wilson motioned to the far corner of my cell. I spotted a toilet and a sink, but no mirror or window, or any sign of light.  
“Soap?” I asked.  
“I’ll go get some.” Officer Wilson said, standing.  
I laid back down on my bed and took a deep breath. This couldn’t be happening. I’d never done anything bad in my entire life, and now I was sitting in a jail cell, possibly getting charged for theft from the Smithsonian.   
“Tobes?”  
I sat up straight to see Alex standing on the other side of the bars, her facial expression sad. Suddenly, I noticed the tears streaming down her face.  
“Hey, Lex, don’t cry.” I said, moving to grab her hands.  
I wrapped my hands around hers, rubbing my thumbs on her skin and pressing my face against the cool bars to get closer to Alex’s.  
“Tobes, how can this be happening?” Alex asked, sniffling.  
I shrugged and threw my hands in the air, rolling my eyes.  
“I don’t know, Lex. But they’re taking me for interrogation soon.” I explained.  
Alex nodded and bit her lip.  
“Where’s the rest of the team?” I asked, looking around.  
Alex looked to her left, then to her right before responding.  
“Hotel. Tom and Dawn refused to let anyone come until tomorrow so you weren’t too overwhelmed, but Kelley helped me sneak out and catch a taxi.” Alex explained.  
I smiled and stroked Alex’s cheek.  
“I love you.” I whispered.  
“Love you too.” Alex answered.  
We stood there for a few minutes before Officer Wilson returned, shyly bringing my bar of soap.  
“I better get going, the meter on the taxi is still going.” Alex said, pulling out of my grasp.  
I felt my shoulders droop instinctively and I nodded. Alex smiled warmly and turned, walking back where Officer Wilson had come.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Alex called cheerfully.  
I nodded, despite Alex not being able to see me, and took the soap from Officer Wilson.  
“Tobin Heath?” a voice boomed.  
I turned around from my walk to the sink, looking at the tall, muscular man standing where Officer Wilson had just been.  
“They’re ready to interrogate you.”  
I nodded and took a deep breath, swallowing sharply.  
Just tell the truth, Tobin, and they’ll have to believe you. I thought, walking towards a dimly lit room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin’s POV  
I sat in the cold metal chair, my wrists hand cuffed to each side of the chair so I wouldn’t escape. The big officer from earlier was sitting in front of me, eyes wide with hatred. I noticed his name tag read Officer Biggs, which suited his size.   
“I’ll ask you one more time, Tobin. Where were you last Thursday?” Biggs asked, voice full of annoyance.  
“I told you- I was at practice from eight to eleven in the morning, we had a team lunch, then Alex, Kelley, and I went to the Los Angeles Galaxy game.” I answered, just like I had the seconds before.  
Officer Biggs groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking back at me with a harsher expression than before.  
“I’ll give you ten minutes to figure out what really happened.” Officer Biggs said, standing.  
I scoffed as he left the room, bolting it behind me. Officer Wilson stepped in front of me and sat down, a faint smile on his face.  
“Can I use the bathroom?” I asked him.  
He nodded and stood up, taking his keys from a pocket on his belt and unlocking my hand cuffs. I rubbed my wrists and he opened the door, leading me back towards my cell. Before he got there, he opened a door and motioned me inside before him. I walked in and he got the lead again, taking my down a dimly lit hallway.   
“Here it is. I’ll wait out here.” Officer Wilson said, opening the door.  
I thanked him and went inside, turning on the light. I went to the sink and turned on the water, splashing my face and washing my hands with soap. I redid my hair in a new ponytail, scrunching my face when I looked down at the orange onesie I was wearing.   
After a few minutes of thinking, I stepped back outside. Officer Wilson led me back to the interrogation room, locking my hand cuffs again when we were back.  
“Sorry about them, I know they’re uncomfortable.” Officer Wilson apologized.  
I shrugged it off and my ears caught his words.  
“You been in them before?” I asked.  
“Yeah, my first day on the job. I used to patrol, and my mentor thought it’d be funny to lock me to the car’s door handle.” Wilson explained.  
I nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, he stood up, unlocking the hand cuffs and slipping them into his pocket.  
“I trust you.” He said, sitting back down.  
“Thank you.” I mumbled.  
Biggs reentered the room and slammed a folder onto the table in front of me.  
“Look at the photos.” He boomed loudly.  
I cringed at the sudden loudness of his voice and took the folder, removing the rubber band holding it together and taking out the pictures. I flipped through them.  
“That’s my car. Where’d you find it?” I asked, looking at Biggs.  
“At the Smithsonian- stealing artifacts.” Biggs replied.  
I rolled my eyes and his hand came down across my face. Officer Wilson scrambled to his feet and stood in front of me.  
“I don’t appreciate your sass!” Biggs bellowed.  
Officer Wilson calmed him down while I swallowed back my tears, sniffling.  
“Can I have a minute alone?” I asked softly.  
The two men exchanged looks and Biggs shook his head.  
“No.” he said sharply.  
I shrugged and wiped my eyes, looking back up.  
“What do you want? I already told you my car was stolen months ago! Check the files, because I reported it!” I exclaimed.  
Biggs’ eyes widened, as if he wasn’t expecting me to lash out. I held back a smirk as he looked to Wilson, who looked back at him curiously.  
“That’s all for today. Get back to your cell for dinner.” Biggs barked, gathering his folders.  
Officer Wilson opened the door and I walked out, following him to my cell. He locked the gate behind me and I sat on my bed, still trying to hold back the tears. My face stung from the slap, and I suddenly heard Officer Wilson speak up.  
“I’m sorry about Biggs. He can be a real asshole sometimes.” Wilson apologized.  
I shrugged and turned away.   
“I’m going out for Jack In The Box- want anything?” Officer Wilson asked.  
I shook my head and waited until his footsteps faded before I turned around. I jumped when I saw my phone sitting on the corner of the bed, within arm’s reach from the outside of the bars if someone really tried. I stood up and grabbed it, dialing Alex’s number.  
“Hello? Tobin?” Alex answered.  
I tried to speak, but my voice caught in my throat. My tears spilled over and I gasped for breath.  
“I can’t do this, Lex.” I choked.  
“Tobes, it’ll be okay, I promise. They have to figure out that you’re innocent.” Alex replied.  
“Lex, it’s not that easy. This is abuse- mentally and physically.” I cried.  
I heard Alex sigh and pictured her as she always looked when she got mad- clenched fists, flared nostrils, red cheeks, narrowed eyes. I smiled at the image, my heart aching at the same time at the thought that I should’ve been with her right now, lying in bed and watching TV. Instead, I was locked in a jail cell because of some stupid people stealing my car and deciding to use it to rob the Smithsonian.   
“I know, babe, but you’ll get through it.” Alex said. “Listen, I gotta go to bed now, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
I sighed and said my goodbyes, sitting back on the bed and reviewing how this day had gone from excellent to terrible in a few minutes.   
“Wilson! Wilson!” I called.  
The idea had come to me- if they had footage of my car, they had to have footage of the people getting into it.  
Wilson came running down the hallway, two paper bags in his hands, looking flustered and confused.  
“Wilson! I figured it out!” I yelled.  
He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
“If there’s footage of my car at the Smithsonian, then there must be footage of the people getting into the car. They can see that and notice that I’m not in it!” I said excitedly.  
Wilson nodded and took out his walkie-talkie, relaying my information. When he was done, he handed me one of the bags through the bars.  
“I got you chicken tenders. I figured you’d get hungry at some point.” Officer Wilson said.  
I took the bag and nodded in appreciation, devouring the food within minutes. Smiling, I stretched out onto my bed, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I looked at the various doodles from other visitors who had been in my cell, the smile on my face the entire time. Within minutes, I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tobin?” Alex asked.  
The older woman stirred slightly in her sleep before opening her eyes and sitting up on the bed, stretching her back.  
“Lex?” Tobin asked, yawning.  
Alex couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Tobin rubbed her eyes and turned to face the hallway.  
“I have good news.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded and yawned again, smacking her lips like a child.  
“What is it? I get something better than oatmeal? They cleared me?”   
Alex kept shaking her head as Tobin tried to guess.  
“They said I could take you out for the day.” Alex said, interrupting Tobin’s guessing.  
Tobin gushed and smiled widely, standing up.  
“In this orange jumpsuit?” Tobin asked, motioning to her clothes.  
Alex shook her head and pulled a pair of shorts and Tobin’s favorite UNC t-shirt from her purse, waving them in front of Tobin’s face.  
“Thanks, Lex!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex shrugged and Tobin took the clothes, stripping down into her sports bra and underwear and putting on the clothes.  
*POV introduced*  
Tobin’s POV  
Alex took me to my favorite café first, and I ordered a latte and croissant. We sat for an hour or so talking, and I discovered that national team practices had been halted since my arrest to avoid running into reporters.   
When we were done eating, Alex drove me to the mall, where we walked around a bit and window-shopped.   
“Want to buy anything?” Alex asked me.  
I shook my head- I only wanted the opportunity to move around a bit.  
“Can we go to the park? I haven’t touched a soccer ball in weeks.” I asked.  
Alex nodded and we left the mall. I found out that she had brought my old cleats in case I wanted to play, and a full stock of balls. We drove to the park and kicked the ball around before setting up goal posts for 1-v-1.   
“I win, and you take me out again tomorrow.” I said, as it neared nine.  
Alex was supposed to take me back by ten, and we planned on playing a fifteen minute game before leaving.  
“Tobs, you know I can’t. Today was practically bribed from them with offers of tickets and gift cards and merchandise.” Alex replied.  
My shoulders slumped.  
“Lex, please? This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks, and who knows how much longer it’ll be?” I begged.  
“Tobs, I’m sorry, but,” Alex began.  
I stood and cut her off.  
“Yeah, you’re right. It was a long shot anyways.” I said, taking off my cleats.  
“Tobs,” Alex said.  
“Take me back.” I interrupted.  
“Tobs, please, we have an hour.” Alex pointed out.  
“Take me back, Lex.” I snapped.  
Alex bit her lip and nodded, grabbing her things while I led the way back to the car. We were silent until she got to the jail and spoke up.  
“Tobs, please don’t be mad.” Alex said.  
“Lex, you don’t get it! I’m locked in that tiny cell all day, every day, for some stupid thing that I didn’t do! You take me out one day and expect me to be satisfied? Well, then maybe you shouldn’t have let me have so much fun!” I snapped.  
Alex was quiet and I finished gathering my stuff, getting out. Before I closed the door, I spoke again.  
“Thanks.” I spat.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after being checked out for a day with Alex, Tobin was being called into interrogation again.  
“Do I have Biggs again?” Tobin asked Officer Wilson.  
Officer Wilson shook his head.  
“He was moved to another city jail to help them with a case.” Wilson explained.  
Tobin nodded and entered the room like she had before, faced with the other officer from the field. Reading his tag, Tobin noticed his name was Officer Powell.   
“Today will be different than a few weeks ago.” Powell explained.  
Tobin nodded and five files were placed in front of her.  
“Look at the photos and tell me if any of the people look familiar.” Powell instructed.  
Tobin grabbed each file folder and carefully thumbed through the pictures, searching her brain for any memories of the faces she saw.   
“None of them look familiar.” Tobin said, setting the files back on the table.  
Powell nodded and looked down at a sheet of paper- probably full of questions.  
“Have you ever been to the Smithsonian?”  
“Nope.”  
“Do you take an interest in museums or relics?”  
“Not at all.”  
“What do you normally do in free time?”  
“Talk, tell jokes, juggle, surf, read, knit.” Tobin listed.  
Powell nodded and unlocked the hand cuffs on Tobin’s wrists.  
“You’re done.” He said.  
Officer Wilson led Tobin back to her cell, and Tobin sat back down on her lumpy bed.   
“Do you need anything?” Officer Wilson asked.  
“To leave.” Tobin mumbled.  
Officer Wilson gave her a sympathetic look and nodded slightly, walking away. Tobin looked across the cell, taking in her surroundings for the first time. Minus a lamp, mirror, and kitchen, it was like a tiny home. Suddenly, Tobin’s heart began to ache and tears formed in her eyes, a lump in her throat.   
“I just want to go home.” Tobin whispered softly, her tears falling.  
Tobin cried silently for a while until she got too tired, leaning back onto the bed and letting herself fall asleep.  
\-----   
Tobin woke up to a weight by her feet, and she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw the familiar face of Kelley O’Hara.   
“What are you doing here, Kells?” Tobin asked, yawning.   
Kelley smiled brightly and jumped excitedly.  
“They cleared you!” Kelley squealed.  
Tobin smiled, hurrying off the bed.  
“Finally!” the midfielder exclaimed.  
Kelley nodded and smiled, and Tobin noticed Alex standing in the corner. She rushed to the striker and hugged her.  
“I’m so sorry for getting mad at you, Lex.” Tobin apologized.  
Alex shrugged and Kelley interrupted them for a group hug.   
“Well, let’s go!” Tobin exclaimed happily.  
~~~  
Tobin jumped awake, eyes searching the dark jail cell for her two friends. When she didn’t see them, her strength broke and Tobin began sobbing, putting her head on her knees and shaking softly.   
“Is everything alright?”  
Tobin jumped and looked up, bewildered. Officer Wilson was standing outside of the cell, a look of worry on his face. Tobin quickly wiped her tears and sniffled, nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Tobin mumbled.  
Wilson reluctantly nodded and backed away, sitting back on his stool. Tobin stood up warily and walked to the bars.  
“Do you know what time it is?” Tobin asked.  
Officer Wilson sat up and checked his watch.  
“Six forty-seven in the morning.” Wilson read off the digital screen.  
Tobin nodded and swallowed, looking down the hallway.  
“Do you mind if I use your phone?” Tobin asked softly.  
Wilson shrugged and pulled an iPhone from his pocket, reaching through the bars to hand it to Tobin. Unlocking the screen, Tobin dialed the phone number of her long-time friend, waiting until Cheney answered sleepily.  
“Hello?”  
“Cheney?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobes?” Cheney asked.  
Tobin noticed her friend seemed more awake now, and heard rustling and a door closing.  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Tobin said.  
“Tobin, what happened?” Cheney asked.  
Tobin knitted her eyebrows in confusion.  
“After you and Alex had your day out, Alex came back to the hotel crying and everything and she hasn’t come out of her room since.” Cheney explained.  
Tobin felt immediately guilty, upset she had caused Alex so much pain.  
“Can you put her on?” Tobin asked.  
Cheney explained that no one was being allowed in Alex’s room, and how she didn’t think Alex would talk to her even if she had the phone. Tobin finally hung up, feeling guiltier than before.   
“Are you okay?” Wilson asked.  
Tobin suddenly got an idea.  
“Can you take me somewhere?” Tobin asked.  
Officer Wilson looked around.  
“Where?”  
“The Marriott on Blues Drive.” Tobin answered.  
Wilson responded by pulling out his keys and unlocking the cell, letting Tobin walk out before he locked it again.  
“We’ll need an excuse to why I’m taking you out.” Wilson said.  
“Just say I’m not feeling well and need air.” Tobin suggested.  
Officer Wilson nodded and the two walked down the hall, Tobin hand cuffed again for emphasis. Luckily, the two officers at the front were asleep, and no excuse was needed. When they got to the car, Officer Wilson unlocked Tobin’s hand cuffs and let her into the passenger seat, putting the location into a GPS.   
Once they arrived at the hotel, Tobin unbuckled her seat belt and told Officer Wilson to wait. Tobin rushed upstairs to Alex’s room and knocked loudly, not stopping until Abby opened the door.  
“Tobin?” Abby asked, surprised.  
“I need to speak to Alex.” Tobin said.  
Tobin heard faint crying and felt her heart snap in two.  
“She’s asleep, Tobin.” Abby lied.  
“Abby, please. I can hear her. Please just let me talk to her.” Tobin pleaded.  
Abby sighed and looked over her shoulder, rubbing her forehead and stepping into the hallway.  
“Fifteen minutes. Some of us need to sleep.” Abby said.  
Tobin nodded gratefully and rushed inside, stopping when she saw Alex curled on her bed crying. Tissues surrounded the striker and she was a wreck.  
“Lex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex’s head whipped up and she began bawling again, throwing a pillow at Tobin. Tobin rushed to Alex and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, who struggled against her before giving up.  
“Shh, Lex, shh. I’m here, it’s okay.” Tobin cooed.  
When Alex calmed down a bit, Tobin spoke.  
“I’m so sorry, Lex. I’m sorry I snapped at you, especially after what you did. I’m so, so sorry, Lex.” Tobin apologized.  
Alex wiped a falling tear and nodded.  
“Why did you do it?” Alex asked, her voice small.  
“I don’t know, Lex. It’s just so frustrating being locked up for something I didn’t do.” Tobin explained.  
Alex nodded and fell into Tobin’s arms, a fresh round of tears falling. Tobin sat there quietly while Alex cried, rubbing her girlfriend’s back and quietly calming her.   
When Alex finally pulled away and was seemingly done crying, Tobin rose from the bed.  
“I have to get back to the station before they start wondering.” Tobin said.  
“How’d you get here?” Alex asked.  
“Officer Wilson drove me. He’s a big fan and a nice guy.” Tobin answered.  
Alex nodded and Tobin hugged the striker, walking towards the door.  
“See you soon, Lex.” Tobin called.  
Alex hummed in response and Tobin nodded reassuringly to Abby, running back to the car. When she jumped inside, Tobin was on a new mission.  
“Go to Biggs’ new station.” Tobin told Officer Wilson.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next two hours, Tobin stood at Officer Biggs’ new station, talking to him about the case. Pointing out the various images and figures in the camera footage, Tobin knew there was no way it could have been her. The figures were clearly men and they were bald. They wore huge, baggy clothing and ugly black boots.   
“It’s not me.” Tobin said plainly.  
“You could have hired them.” Biggs replied.  
“Then go find them and ask them who put them up to it!” Tobin exclaimed frustratingly.  
Biggs shook his head.  
“Why not? I didn’t do this!” Tobin yelled.  
Like the past few weeks, Tobin was unable to keep her emotions under control and she began crying, out of anger, fear, and plain sadness. Why was this happening to her? Why wouldn’t anyone help clear her name?   
Biggs stood before her strongly, unwilling to change his mind.  
“Get out of here before I arrest you again.” Biggs commanded.  
Tobin shook her head and knelt to the tile floor, placing her forehead on the cold ground and sobbing. It wasn’t fair. No one was trying to clear her name. After what seemed like a long time, Tobin’s sobs died down and she looked up, anger boiling when Biggs wasn’t around.  
“Be a fucking man!” Tobin yelled, walking out of the jail.  
Officer Wilson was outside, still in the car, and he seemed to relax a little when he saw Tobin emerge from inside. He tensed up, though, when he saw Tobin’s puffy red eyes.   
“What happened?” Wilson asked.  
Tobin shook her head and sniffled, getting back into the car.  
“Can we go back?” Tobin asked.  
Wilson started the engine and drove back to the station, walking Tobin back to her cell.  
“Um, actually, can I use the restroom first?” Tobin asked.  
Wilson nodded and led her to the bathroom, standing outside. Once Tobin was alone and had locked the door, she yelled painfully. Sweeping her hands across the sink’s counter, Tobin threw the soaps and napkins to the floor. Tobin balled her hands into fists and slammed them into the counter, screaming at the pain the broken glass caused. There was sudden chaos outside the door, with the door being repeatedly run into. Tobin kept punching her fists into the mirror until the blood was covering her knuckles and the glass was all over the floor or in her cuts. Falling to the floor, Tobin cried, holding her knuckles softly.   
“What happened?”  
Tobin shook her head when Officer Wilson finally got in, rushing to Tobin.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
Tobin shook her head again and held up her knuckles, which were still bleeding. Officer Wilson gasped and helped Tobin up, leading her back to her cell.  
“I’ll go get the nurse.” He promised.  
Tobin shrugged and laid back on her bed, wiping her face with her elbows.   
“Why is this happening to me?” Tobin asked softly.  
\-----   
A while later, Tobin woke up to a sharp pain in her hand. A nurse was sitting beside Tobin’s bed, smiling softly as she used tweezers to remove glass from the midfielder’s hand.  
“Are the pain meds wearing off?” she asked nicely.  
Tobin nodded and winced as she felt another sharp pain.  
“I’ve gotten most of the glass out, but the cuts are deep and infected. Unfortunately, you woke up just in time for the rubbing alcohol.” The nurse apologized.  
Tobin let her shoulders slump and gritted her teeth while the woman put the liquid on as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the sting the alcohol brought to Tobin’s cuts.  
“Okay, we’re done.” The woman said, wrapping a bandage around Tobin’s hands.  
Tobin nodded and thanked her, staring at the floor until Officer Wilson had returned from walking the woman out. Officer Wilson cleared his throat and Tobin looked up, startled when she saw he was holding her phone.  
“You, um, left it in the car.” Officer Wilson explained.  
Tobin nodded and caught the phone as Wilson tossed it, scrolling through her contacts. When she landed on Alex’s name, her throat tightened and she looked to Officer Wilson.  
“Can I have a minute to make a call?” Tobin asked.  
Wilson nodded and unlocked the bars, leading Tobin outside to the small, enclosed park. Currently, it was empty, and Wilson told Tobin to come back in when she was done. Tobin nodded and pressed the phone’s screen, taking a deep breath as she put the phone to her ear.  
“Tobin?” someone asked worriedly.  
Tobin knew the voice wasn’t Alex’s.   
“Yeah?” Tobin asked.  
The voice began panicking and Tobin heard someone- Hope yelling in the background at her to calm down- Tobin heard the girl be called Kelley.  
“Kelley? Kelley, what’s up? I need to talk to Alex.” Tobin said.  
Kelley took a deep breath and spoke steadily.  
“Tobin, Alex went missing after you came.” Kelley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin felt her knees go weak and she sat backwards onto her bed, the hard mattress suddenly comfortable.  
“What do you mean, Kelley?” Tobin asked.  
There was shuffling on the other end and Hope came onto the line, to the point and sounding agitated.  
“After you left, Abby noticed Alex was looking better, so she stepped to the lobby to call Sarah, and when she came back, Alex was gone. She’s not answering her phone and no one can find her.” Hope explained.  
Tobin suddenly felt sick to her stomach, shaking her head over and over again.  
“No. No, this can’t be true.” Tobin mumbled.  
Hope tried calming the midfielder, groaning when Tobin continued babbling.  
“Tobin! Listen!” Hope yelled.  
Tobin jumped and cleared her throat, letting the goalkeeper know she could continue.  
“She might be going to find you.” Hope said calmly.  
Tobin took a deep breath and ended the conversation, stepping back inside and walking to Officer Wilson.  
“We need to drive around town.” Tobin said.  
Wilson knitted his eyebrows in confusion and Tobin took a steady breath.  
“Alex is missing.”  
Officer Wilson’s eyes widened and he nodded, guiding Tobin back to the squad car. The two got in and Wilson started the car, retracing their tracks to the hotel. Wilson turned his headlights on as the sun began setting, and Tobin got more and more worried. It was getting late, and with an attractive woman alone on the abandoned streets, anything could happen without anyone else hearing or knowing until it was too late.  
“Stop!” Tobin yelled suddenly.  
Officer Wilson pulled over near a sidewalk, and Tobin opened the door, her head spinning with the worst ideas of what could happen. Unbuckling her seat belt, Tobin stepped onto the street, taking in the fresh air. Wilson was by her side immediately, trying to help calm her.  
Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream was faintly heard from a few blocks over, and Tobin’s head flew up, eyes wide. She knew that scream. She knew that scream better than she would hope.   
“Alex!” Tobin yelled, sprinting in the direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobin knew she’d get into trouble for ditching an officer while she was still under arrest, but she knew she couldn’t let Alex get hurt. Especially with everything that had been going on as the last memories Alex would have of her.   
The midfielder stopped when she heard the scream again, but frowned when she found herself in front of a park. A little girl was screaming as she ran from a friend, and Tobin crumpled to her knees. It wasn’t Alex.  
“It wasn’t Alex.” Tobin said when Wilson grabbed her shoulder.  
He helped Tobin to her feet.  
“Do you have any ideas of where she might be?” he asked.  
Tobin shook her head.   
“Did she ever hint at going anywhere?” Wilson asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“The last time I actually spoke to her, she was mad no one would ask the robbers why they chose my car. She wanted them to say something.” Tobin recounted.  
Wilson raised an eyebrow.  
“Huh?” Tobin asked.  
“What do you mean say something?” Officer Wilson asked.  
“She wanted them to prove I wasn’t involved.” Tobin replied.  
Wilson cursed under his breath.  
“I hope she didn’t do something stupid.” He commented.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow this time.  
“Whaddya mean?” she asked.  
Wilson shook his head.  
“That girl’s got a thick skull.”  
Tobin frowned.  
“Are you saying she flew to D.C. to find them?” Tobin asked.  
Wilson gave Tobin an unsure look and Tobin groaned.  
“She’s going to get herself killed.” Tobin muttered.  
Officer Wilson frowned and Tobin turned to walk back to the car.  
“We have to help her.”  
“Help her?” Wilson clarified.  
Tobin nodded.  
“She’s not gonna get killed because of me.” Tobin explained.  
Wilson nodded and opened the door for Tobin.  
“If she lives, I guess it’ll be a good chance to finally see the Smithsonian.” Tobin joked dryly.  
Officer Wilson chewed his lip and shrugged, starting the engine and driving towards the airport.  
Mission save Alex was go.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is pretty short- just trynna get the plot running again


End file.
